The Relationship
by GleekyGirl1995
Summary: Quinn and Rachel become friends, until one drunken night at a party hosted by Quinn. What will happen between them two?
1. The relationship

**Faberry Fanfiction: The relationship Rachel B. & Quinn F. Rated: M**

**Chapter 1:**Acceptance

In Glee club, where Rachel Berry is the queen in singing but a social outcast, Quinn Fabray is the queen (HBIC) of the school but not that well at singing… compared to Rachel Berry. Quinn joins glee club along with Santana and Brittany, only to keep an eye out on Finn because she suspects something between him and Rachel "Man hands" Berry.

_Months after Quinn is in Glee Club with Brittany and Santana, she does a duet with Rachel because Rachel wants to get plastic surgery on her nose and get Quinn's nose. As Quinn and Rachel are singing "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty", Quinn_ _thinks to herself._

**(Quinn and Rachel are still singing Song "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty" in the background)**

(Quinn's POV:)

"Wow, I never knew how beautiful, yet sensitive Rachel is. I mean, sure her nose is big, but flaws are what make you perfect. One key beauty about her is her eyes… oh stop it Quinn Fabray, it's Rachel "Manhands" Berry for gods' sake! There's nothing cute about Manhands, she's gross and s is her taste in clothing. She's just revolting, but the way she's looking at me right now I can't help but feel sorry for her."

(End of Quinn's POV:)

(Still singing the song)

**Rachel**, _Quinn_, Quinn and Rachel

**Never insecure until I met you, now I'm being stupid. I used to be so cute to me,**

Just a little bit skinny

_Why do I look to all these things,_

To keep you happy

**Maybe get rid of you, and then I'll get back to me (hey)**

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue, everytime I think I'm through it's because of you. I've tried different ways, but it's all the same_

**At the end of the day I have myself to blame, keep on trippin**

(Rachel's POV staring while singing with Quinn)

"Is it me, or is Quinn staring at me for a long time and smiles? It's kind of freaking me out, yet adorable at the same time."

(End of Rachel's POV:)

After they are done singing the song, the bell rings and everyone heads off to class, except for Rachel as usual to work on her next solo. But this time, Quinn stays after with Rachel.

Quinn walks up to Rachel "that was a really good song Rachel, it was very... emotional." "Well, that's because i'm emotional with my whole nose ordeal and well i'm an actress. What are you doing here after the bell?" "oh, I just wanted to tell you that and that was it... so bye Rachel." "Ok, bye Quinn." rachel said nonchalantly while Quinn was leaving the Choir Room.

As Quinn walks out, she thinks to herself "_I can't believe I stayed after to compliment Rachel Manhands Berry. Oh my god, jesus please take me back to normal!"_

* * *

On Saturday, Quinn went to the Lima Bean with the Cheerios after a long hard day of Sue Sylvester practice. though, most of the practice, Sue was distracted by her husband/wife... herself. While at Lima Bean, she saw Rachel sitting with most of the Glee Club (only Kurt, Artie and Mercedes).

**_(Rachel's POV:)_**

"So whats' up with everyone tonight? I mean not that i'm lonely or anything because I_ do _have a gu-" "what guy is going to your house... I mean with your super busy schedule consisting of acting, singing, and dancing all weekend long? Triple Threat!" Kurt interrupted, leaving Rachel with a pout on her face and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nice save Kurt." Artie said under his breath. "Thanks Artie" Kurt replied the exact same way.

"Well, _I'M _having a party at my house tonight and you guys are more than welcome to come!" Mercedes said happily, but not eagerly. "Will there be..." rachel said whispering and while looking around "... alcohol? "Relax Rachel, and there's no need to whisper. And with my man Puckerman going, you know damn well that here will be alcohol. I mean really Rachel?" "well i'm sorry Mercedes, in case I wanted to change my pla-" "ok, now we all know that you do NOT have any plans Rachel. Face it, you have no plans because no one wants to spend time with you. Just come to the party dammit! i'm inviting you." Mercedes interrupted snarkily.

"Is Finn going to be there?!" Rachel and Kurt said at the same time, while Rachel gave Kurt a glare with a hint of confusion.

"Yes, he will be there tonight. ALL OF GLEE WILL BE THERE RACHEL!" Mercedes said excitingly. "Well alright, i guess i'm going to the party then! Rachel spoke showing a big smile and rocking back and forth lightly, trying hard not to look eager.

"Ok everyone, I have to go... um... oh who am i kidding, i'm gonna go get ready!" Rachel said excitingly while fast walking out of the Lima Bean.

_**(End of Rachel's POV:)**_

"Wow, someone's excited.. haha, probably her first party that doesn't invlove stuffed animals and tea!" Kurt said in between his breaks from laughter.

* * *

**well, thats it. thats the first chapter. if there are any gramatical errors, i apologize for them. please comment and follow. and any ideas for future chapters, let me know!**

**/GleekyGirl1995 and inbox me! thanks guys and girls!**

**And my twitter name is Erts_Jerrzzlyn along with my instagrams... one is a roleplay, and the other is me: Jazzylyn_17 and Quinchel_faberry**

**THANKS! XOXOXO**


	2. Party Planning

**Faberry fanfiction: The Relationship Rachel B. & Quinn F. Rated: M Chapter:2 Party Planning**

_**So last chapter, Rachel and Quinn sang a song together in glee club. 2 weeks later, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes were in Lima Bean speaking together when Quinn and the Cheerios came in, and they continued speaking about their plans and Mercedes' party that Saturday.**_

* * *

"Was I drunk, or was Brittany all over Artie stripping for him?" Mercedes says in shock. "Yea, I mean I know she's a stripper drunk and she's dating Snixx, but when she was clingy... She's all over you Artie." Tina agreed. "Yea, I mean sure she's with Santana, but I did enjoy it, even though I can't feel her on my legs." Artie spoke to the small group.

Rachel walks in the choir room normally and on time before the late bell rang.

"Hello my fellow glee clubbers." "Why didn't you come to my party Rachel?" Mercedes asks loudly, making everyone look towards her and Rachel. "Because she has manhands AND she can't party. Along with can't drink, hold down a drink, and can't dance... Am I right Rachel?" Santana said deviously.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Of course not. I simply thought a party with everyone here, including Pucks' alcohol... I'd rather stay home and practice more with my-" "personality?! Oh no wait, you're acting for when you have a fake boyfriend and you have fake sex and you fake orgasms... Yea, that's it!" Santana snarkily interrupted. "Hey, leave her the hell alone...It's obvious she can't party." Quinn snapped at Santana, then quickly looked at Rachel , leaving Snixx to look weirdly at Q.

"Thank you Quinn... I think. Anyways, what exactly happened that everyone is so hung up about?' Rachel asked the original glee members. "Well, Artie got a lap dance from Brittany, we kissed from 'Spin the bottle' AND '7 Minutes in Heaven'. It was GREAT!" Mercedes said while looking at puck and biting her lip. "Yes and while that happened, Mercedes and puck were getting it on in her bedroom while the party was bumpin'. And don't act like we couldn't hear you 'sing' Mercedes... We ALL heard. I think Rachel heard it from her house!" Snixx says while laughing. "Shut up Santana!" Mercedes snapped. "Make me Chocolate Dough Boy! I will go all Lima heights on your black ass!" Santana jumped back down her throat standing up and making Quinn hold her down. "Calm down S, you can't do this a week before competition, or coach is going to kill us. You for fighting, and me for letting you fight." Quinn said calmly to Snixx.

"Don't forget about Santana getting angry because her girlfriend wasn't all over her, like how she usually is when sober." Tina and Kurt said while laughing. Rachel looks at Finn and subtly bites her lip asking him a question. "So, Finn... Did you go to the party?" "Uh yeah, but only for a little bit. I had football practice early the next morning and I couldn't get in trouble with my coach." Finn replied as quirky as usual with his half smirk.

**(Rachel's POV:)**

"Gee, I wish I went to the party to get close to Finn... But closer to Quinn. I mean the way she was looking at me at the Lima Bean, singing with me 2 weeks ago, and now. I think she might have some interest in me, I kinda like it and I like her back. I mean, I am bisexual and I am fair to both genders." Rachel thought to herself while walking to her seat and waiting for Mr. Shuester to get in.

Mr. Shuester gets in the classroom and class starts. Everyone fixes their seats and listens to him.

Rachel raises her hand and stands up. "Ok, so I was thinking of new songs for us to sing and-" "God, NO ONE cares about you or your stupid Barbara Streisand songs MANHANDS!" Santana sneered at Rachel. "Dammit Santana, leave her the fuck alone! STOP interrupting her and STOP calling her MANHANDS! It's enough!" Quinn leaped down Santana's throat and smiled at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes just got teary and she ran off into the bathroom crying. Quinn chased right after her.

"oh my god, why am I always being picked on?" Rachel walks to the mirror and speaks to herself. "I mean I know I talk a lot and that no one likes me because of my passion, but I don't know why Santana just doesn't like me!"

Rachel continues to cry until she hears the girls room door open up, she wipes her tears away and looks down into the sink. Quinn walks in slowly and worried.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned. "Why do you honestly care about me? You hate me along with everyone else, and you call me 'manhands' when Santana doesn't. I know you-" Quinn interrupts her with a kiss. "Think you're a really cool and talented person who has a lovely personality? Yes, yes I do. Ever since we sang together I thought you were cool, and not always broadway struck." Quinn steps back a little and smiles.

"We'll if you though I was a cool person, you wouldn't have kissed me just now. Hug me? Yes, but to kiss me... That's something different that you don't want people to know." Rachel told Quinn. "Well, maybe because you were talking too much and sweating over Snixx, I mean come on... It's Santana. NO ONE likes that slut. I know that doesn't sound right coming from me because I just had Beth and all, but still."

"Well I honestly didn't mind it, Quinn." Rachel blushes and wipes her tears away. Quinn chuckles then says, " I can tell because you didn't pull away from me or reject me when I leaned in for it... Which says something, Rachel." Quinn then bite her own lip subtly and started to blush.

"We'll I don't know what it's telling you, but I hope it's saying that I was shocked from that kiss." Rachel tried to claim with her eyes big.

"come on, lets go. The bell's going to ring soon. Maybe you can help me throw a party for tomorrow night, friend!" Quinn stuck out her hand and said happily to Rachel while in the bathroom. "I... I'm your... Friend?! THE Quinn Fabray's friend?! Sure, why not!" With a huge smile on her face, Rachel grabs Quinn's hand and walks out of the bathroom happily with her.

**(End of Rachel's POV:)**

In the hallway walking to Rachel's locker, Puck steps in front of Quinn and Rachel.

"oh, so are you both an item now? I knew this day would come and the Puck-man would end up having an awesome threesome with you both." He said with a wink and a smile.

"Ugh, back off Puckerman, please and thank you." Said Rachel. "Yea, we are friends." Quinn said smiling at Rachel, and Rachel smiles back.

Rachel looks at Puck with a stern face.

"If you don't mind, I would love to go to my locker 'Puckzilla'." Rachel and Quinn moving Puck aside.

In the background, Puck shouts. "Yup, and you know it!'i am THE Puckzilla!" Puck thrusts his pelvis in the air suggesting everyone in the hallway to "suck it".

"What a moron! What did we see in him?" Quinn said to Rachel while laughing and holding her hand.

"haha, I really don't know what we saw in that hot mess. So a out your party tomorrow night, how long will it be?" Rachel asked while approaching her locker and opening it.

"I don't know. I was thinking an all mightier and everyone can sleep over. My house is big enough. I know the will be fun games you can play either sober, drunk or high." Quinn stated while staring at Rachel's body up and down slowly but not obviously. "Wait, you're going to have drugs? Like weed and pot?!" Rachel asked scared and somewhat loudly. Quinn puts a finger on Rachel's mouth, "SSSHHH, yes now lower your voice. If you have it, bring it. There will be alcohol and a party sized hookah!" Quinn replied quietly and excitingly while Rachel was still scared.

"Rachel, just come to my party. You'll love it!" Quinn rubbed Rachel's arm trying to reassure her. "I don't know Quinn, I'll think about it. Bt right is, I have to get to AP History. I refuse to be late." Rachel scurried and quickly shutting her locker and hugs Quinn goodbye.

"ok, we'll I'll text you about it!" Quinn yelled. "Ok, that's fine. Bye Quinn!" Rachel yelled back while running into class, right before the bell rang for class to begin.

* * *

_**While in AP History, Rachel's pink, bedazzled iPhone buzzes and she checks to see it's a text from Quinn.**_

**Puck is bringing the alcohol, my hookah is ready for tomorrow, a few people are bringing the weed and food, along with the other stuff. The only thing left to do is to assure that you are coming to our party. PLEASE RACH!**

Rachel thought to herself "_Well as tempting as it sounds to be "in", it's a bad environment. But she's caps-locking 'please' which makes me feel bad. And she called me , that's so nice for a friend._"

Rachel texted back. "**If Puck brings alcohol, it will be crazy. I hope whoever is bringing the weed and other stuff,isn't going to get caught. I'm happy that your hookah is ready, and did you just call me Rach? I think I'll be calling you Quinnie. Lol ;) thanks friend and ill be there at our party. :) xoxo**"

In a short moment, Rachel's phone vibrates and she quietly laughed with a smirk on her face and knew that Quinn texted her back.

**Whenever Puck brings alcohol, the party is either good or bad... And this party will be good. Lol :D and don't worry, I won't get caught ;P. Jk, I'm not supplying. Well we can both use it. I have ALL flavors for my hookah. And yes, you are my friend and I called you Rach. Btw, I like Quinnie ;* ;P :D it's only cause I'm cool. B) and YAY THANKS RACH!**

Rachel couldn't help but blush and giggle quietly at Quinn's text.

**_The bell rang and the school day ended. Everyone left school and Rachel got a surprise pick up by her new friend Quinn._**

* * *

(End of Chapter 2) read on to see how the party plans out and where Rachel and Quinn's friendship leads them to.


	3. The party (part 1)

_**Faberry Fanfiction: The Relationship Rachel B. & Quinn F. Rated: M Chapter: 3 The Party (Part 1)**_

**Last chapter, Quinn told Puck that she and Rachel are now friends... But she didn't tell him that she kissed Rachel in the bathroom becuase of her "Santana Meltdown", and knows that they both liked the kiss. Quinn and Rachel are planning a party together.**

* * *

_**Quinn wakes up from the sunlight in her face, checks her nightstand and notices she has 5 text messages from Rachel.**_

"**Good morning Quinnie!**" Quinn couldn't help but think of it being thoughtful.

"**I'm going shopping with daddy's card for some other party favors and hookah flavors. I know a store that sells exotic flavors that make people sexual, crazy and/or erotic. I'll buy 8 of each because of the size of your hookah.**"

_Wow, Rachel won't shut up even in text... Though I think it's cute she's updating me and thinking of me._Quinn thought aloud while in bed.

"**I'm done and getting a special spa treatment for our party and I wish you were here with me ;* ;P lol, Jk!**"

_Hmm, a special spa treatment... Now I wish I was with her._

"**I'm on my way to your house with a ****_really_**** big bag of goodies!**"

_Like oh my god, can she be anymore annoying? Luckily there's one last text from her_. Still thinking aloud to herself.

"**Open the door Quinnie! Thanks ;* xoxo**"

_is it possible she's flirting with me? Because she's sending me kisses, hugs, winky faces and I like it. I want to call her Rachie, but that's a relationship type of nickname._

Quinn replied back. "**Ok, I'm coming, you are insane and you're welcome Rach! ;* besides I wish I was with you too. Was there a mud bath, because I would love to be in one with you. ;). And you talk a lot even in text. But it's alright, I don't mind it at all. Lol**"

Quinn hears a knock on the front door and knew it was Rachel, so she went downstairs and opened the door for her.

"Well hello Rach!" Quinn goes up to her and hugs her tightly. She noticed that Rachel isn't hugging back.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, even though she knew it was because of her last text she sent.

"Your text... was harsh, but I forgave it." Rachel said with sass, then shrugged her shoulders and smiles at her.

"Oh come on Rachel. But thanks for forgiving me. Well, come in!" Quinn pulled Rachel in by her hand and took the *really* big bag of goodies from her.

Rachel walks over to the couch and watches tv and eats the popcorn that was on the table.

"Oh my rabbi, I love grease!" Rachel squealed and Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "Haha, I know, that's why I put it on before I got to the door." Quinn said while trying to hide her flirty feelings. "Aww thanks Quinnie, I could just kiss you right now... But 1) we aren't dating and 2) we are friends.

**_(Rachel's POV:)_**

Rachel thinks to herself, "_aww, that's so sweet of her. See if she was my girlfriend, I would definitely kiss her to death for this. Did I really tell her that I want to kiss her?! Yeah, cause that's not hiding anything, right Rachel? Nice move... But I think I just sense some flirting from her. I'm starting to think Quinn has a little crush on me. Should I ask her? Or should I let it go? I don't know, maybe I'll ask her tonight during the party._"

"Hey Quinn, wanna set up now? I mean it's 5:00 and I don't know what time it starts." Rachel told Quinn. "Sure and you know that every party we have starts at 8pm. Like really." Quinn sassed.

"I've never went to a party before, so I wouldn't know." Rachel spoke sadly while looking down in her lap.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn apologized while walking to the couch where Rachel is sitting and hovers over her to give her a huge hug. "I didn't mean it. I know that it's your first party, and now that we are friends, you'll go to tons more!" Quinn told smiling.

"ok Quinn, I forgive you. Thanks." Rachel said into Quinn's ear, hugging her head with a hand.

"Ok. Lets start to decorate!" Quinn shouted excitingly and clapping. "Woohoo! Alright, lets go Quinnie!" Rachel jumps up and goes for the streamers. "Oh wow, you are so silly Rach. I'm so glad that we are friends. Quinn snickered.

_**(End of Rachel's POV:)**_

* * *

_**Two hours go by, Quinn and Rachel finished decorating**_

"Whew, I'm gonna go take a shower and then get dressed. Where are your bathrooms?" Rachel asked innocently. "Upstairs, to the left and 3 doors down. Use the first one, it's mine." Quinn replied.

_**(Quinn's POV:)**_

Quinn thinks to herself, "_Did I just tell her to use my shower? Cause that didn't sound like I have a tiny crush on her. Wow Fabray, you are stupid. Like can you be anymore obvious?!_"

"Ok, thanks Quinn!" Rachel skips to the steps and walks up the to the bathroom and sees a bunch of showers, a large tub, porcelain sinks, a sauna, massage table, a huge hot tub, and a jacuzzi next to the hot tub.

_**(End of Quinn's POV:)**_

**_(Rachel's POV:)_**

Rachel thinks aloud to herself, "_Oh... My... Rabbi. This is amazing. Ok, so the first one is hers. And it's a glass shower with her own sauna in it?! And now I know Quinn likes me. If anything, I would use the guest shower, and not have her tell me to use hers. It's amazing how I can tell her emotions through her voice and words._" Rachel looks inside and squeals, "_EEP! This place is amazingly awesome. I can so sing in here!_" Rachel took her clothes off and jumped right into the shower.

_**While singing in the shower, Rachel hears the door open and a shower go on. So she wipes the fog steam from the glass so her face shows.**_

"QUINN!" While trying to hide her private parts, and not succeeding, Rachel then asks "What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking a shower. The guest one is too far." Quinn replied through a waterproof intercom.

"What kind of bathroom is this?!" Rachel said in awe while pressing the same button she saw Quinn press, but in the shower that she's in.

"The family and guest bathroom. And besides, you have my shampoo and conditioner. So that's another as to why I'm in the shower next to you, well in front of you now."

**_Quinn goes through the automatic door and gets her favorite Green apple scented shampoo and conditioner, and goes back into her shower._**

"Holy... This bathroom is magical!" Rachel said through the intercom and doesn't notice that it's still on.

"Haha, I heard that. And I know, I love it too." Quinn said back to her winking.

**_Rachel was thinking aloud... again and doesn't realize that the intercom is still on._** _"Right now, I just can seem to stop staring at Quinn sometimes. You can't even tell she had a baby. Her body is just smokin'. Ok, so I have a little more feelings for her as well._" _**Rachel looks up and down Quinn's body and bites her lip softly**_ "_God, she's hot._"

**_Quinn turns around so her backside is all that Rachel can see. As she turns away, she smiles and bites her lip, hearing everything that Rachel said about her and she now thinks of a plan for tonight at the party._**

**_(End of Rachel's POV:)_**

* * *

**_ The girls finish their showers, go to Quinn's room and get ready while people show up_**

"Hello?! Lets get this party started and the drinks out bitches!" Mercedes shouted and cheers.

"We'll be right down! Almost done Mercedes!" Rachel shouted back.

Rachel and Quinn get downstairs to see EVERYONE staring at Rachel because of what she's wearing.

"DAMN RACHEL!" Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Kurt said in shock. "What, are my shorts too short? I thought they were perfect for tonight's occasion." Rachel questioned while adjusting her shorts.

"Girl, your legs... those shorts... wow, I just might become lesbian for you if you dress like that again!" Mercedes said in awe.

"yea, well she's all mine!" Quinn said coming downstairs and goes to hug Rachel from behind, with Rachel pressed up against her pelvis.

Quinn's hands rub down her hips onto her thighs and she kisses Rachel's cheek. "Haha, just kidding! You can attack her sexually if you and Rachel agree on it."

Quinn laughed and got off of Rachel.

"Wow, I just got a little hot and bothered when she did that to me. I know she felt my heat." Rachel thought.

"LET'S PARTY SLUTS!" Santana screams and cheers her head off going to the stereo and turns it on full volume.

The lights go off, the music is blaring, black lights go on and illuminate the rooms with bright special lights, Puck gets the alcohol and liquor out and pouring drinks into cups and shots, everyone is dancing... But Rachel.

Quinn trying to let Rachel hear her speak "Come on and dance! I know you can." "I can't, I'm not warmed up and I can't move my hips like... That." Rachel said and points to Santana and Brittany grinding on each other and making out. Quinn gives Rachel a half-full cup of beer. "And if you need a kick, my hookah is right over there. One pipe has colored smoke, rainbow smoke, flavors, and flavors with colored smoke. Along with the ones you bought today! I also have bongs if you want the weed and/or pot." Quinn said in Rachel's ear and points to the corner of the room next to the bar. "Ok Quinnie, I trust you." Rachel replied.

Rachel drinks the beer and walks over to the hookah and grabs a random pipe, smoking it and finds out it's her favorite flavor, grape and takes another pipe but doesn't realize it's the one she bought that makes people sexual. She then grabs a tiny pink bong and smokes the weed from it.

A few minutes later letting the weed and beer kick in, Rachel screams "Hold on Quinnie, RACHEL'S COMING!" She walks over to Quinn and grabs a drink on the way and chugs it down. As she's walking to Quinn, she sees that Quinn's being pulled by Santana and Brittany and they grind on her and with her very sexually. Brittany Jersey turnpikes on Snixx, while Quinn is being grinded on by Snixx.

**_(Rachel's POV:)_**

"Wow, Quinn is super hot, I want her now!" Rachel gets another drink from Puck, and chugs it down in one gulp, then walks to Quinn and pulls her away, laughing and positions her so she can grind on her.

"Damn Rachel, I knew you had it in you, but I didn't know you had this much in you girl! Twerk that ass for me!" Quinn holds Rachel's hips tightly and goes to the rhythm and tempo that Rachel is going on her.

"I will just for you Quinnie, and only you! I'm ready Quinn!" "Ready for what Rach?!"

Quinn questioned her then sees that Rachel's bends her upper body down to the floor with her ass up in the air on Quinn, and lifts her leg up for Quinn to hold while she's grinding on her.

(End of Rachel's POV:)

"GO RACHEL, GO RACHEL!" Tina chants while dancing with her boyfriend Mike Chang. "Damn, her ass be shakin' like an earthquake! Haha, I love it! SHAKE THAT ASS GIRL!" Mercedes said while dancing on Puck.

"I know you like that Quinn." Rachel said. "Oh, you know I do Rachie!" Quinn said with a smile on her face, staring at Rachel's ass and grinds more with Rachel and continues to hold her leg up.

"My turn Rachie, but you need to sit down for this one." Quinn spoke seductively while signaling Brittany and Snixx.

"Get the remote!" Quinn told Santana. "I already had it with me while Snixx and I were having dry sex on the dance floor." Brittany told Quinn, while looking at Santana and then kisses her. "It was hot, and I loved it baby." Santana said after Brittany kissed her.

"Alright, ready Rachel?!" Quinn said walking backwards a little bit while hitting the button on the remote. Rachel looked at the ceiling and shrieked "Oh my god, STRIPPER POLES!"

Everyone looks at the Unholy Trinity work the poles as they cheer and while dancing and drinking. Rachel looks at Quinn the entire time and bites her lip. Quinn catches Rachel and gets off the pole and takes her shirt off and tosses it to her.

"Can someone bring me a bong and a drink, cause this is getting *really* good and I don't want to miss anymore of this action!" Rachel yelled.

"Yea girl, I got you my little Jew-Berry." Puck said as he gets Rachel a bong and a huge drink of vodka mixed with punch and a splash of lime in it.

"Oooo, look at my man! He's so sexy and such a turn on. Come here boy!" Mercedes said all horny. Puck goes to his girl and kisses her, only for her to pull him by his shirt, to a separate room away from the party so they can have sex.

"Get it girl! She's getting the D!" Haha!" Blaine said taking a body shot from his boyfriend Kurt.

"Thanks Puck!" Rachel said and she looks back looking for him, but doesn't realize that he's having drunk sex with Mercedes in a separate room. "God, this party is the shit!" She takes a huge gulp of her drink and a huge puff from the bong. Little does she know that she's smoking some drug that makes her really high, horny and delirious.

"GO QUINNIE BABY! WOOO, TAKE IT OFF!" Rachel hopped up and down wanting to sexually attack Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but get off of the pole and stage and walk to Rachel, giving her a really good lap dance and take a sip of her drink as well.

(End of chapter 3)

* * *

**Check out the next chapter to see what happens next and how this party ends up ending. How will Rachel react to Quinn's lap dance? Is Finn jealous of Rachel and Quinn, are Santana and Brittany going to have sex later on, (probably). Leave comments, inbox me ideas for future chapters and things Rachel and/or Quinn should or could do to attract each other more. Follow my story, and my Instagram account: gleestagram01. That account, is my glee fanpage now So if you decide to leave me ideas on there in my pictures, please do so. Thanks a bunch! Xoxoxo**


End file.
